Captains, Lt.
'Captains' What are Captains? Captains are Soul Reapers who hold the highest authority in Bleach. The often carry a high level and expert skill on their back, and are usually a force to be reckoned with. Their levels stoop no lower than 500, but the highest leveled Captain is said to reach over 1000. Wow....What do they do? They practicaly keep the game running while discharging hackers. Also each captain has his own squad whith their own members, who are normal soul reapers. How'd they even become Captain? They got their rank by showing maturity, grammar, skill, patience and respect. Level is not a definite attribute, although it's rare to see Captain's under level 450-500. I want to be a Captain too! First, ya gotta be someone's LT, 3rd seat or 4th seat. Next, you ought to have all of the above (albeit the level should be attained legitimately.) You should also be enjoyable to a high amount of players (i.e. People don't see you as a hacker, spammer, annoyance, etc.). PS: Nine times out of ten, high ranks boasting levels higher than 1000 exploited to get it. While Rukiryo doesn't mind, since the rank is based around authority and not necessarily level, it doesn't excuse the fact that exploiting your level is morally wrong. Don't do it. 'Lieutenant's (LT's):' So....What are Lieutenant's? Lieutenant's are Soul Reapers who serve under a Captain. Their levels normally range from 300-600 and even 700. On occasion, the LT may be stronger than the Captain, although the LT is obligated to follow his Captain's orders or risk being discharged. What do they do? They are the right hand of captains. They aid Captains in the event that they may be busy, and often hold group trainings, post news on the wall, and help squad members. How'd they become Lieutenant? They got their rank by having Skill's and fighting the captain too being choosen they also need high lvl which is 250+ I want to be a LT so I can become Captain! First, ya gotta join a Squad. X3 Unlike Captain positions, which have a near estimate of what level you should be, LT's can be as low as 300, and even higher than their Captain (although in this case, that would be an obvious notice of exploitation. It's not worth it man.). After that, you can either challenge the current LT, join a tournament for the position, or even fight the Captain his/herself for the position! But it won't be easy... PS: LT's are the main contenders in Captain Exams, although 3rd and 4th seats are allowed to join. 'Third Seats and Fourth Seats' Wait, wait...3rd seats and 4th seats can participate too?! Yes, yes they can. What do they even do? ''' 3rd and 4th seats can be seen as many different things: either aids to the LT or aids to the Captain, alongside the LT. '''How'd they get their rank? The tournaments held for 3rd and 4th seats are less pronounced. There is no definite requirement as far as level goes, although it would do you good to be AT LEAST 200. I want to become a 4th seat so I can become a 3rd seat so I can become an LT SO I CAN BE-''' OKAY okay. Your best bet is to either challenge the current 3rd/4th, ask your Captain, or join the tournament (if it is required). No rush man. ;) '''Seats Lower than Fourth 'WAIT. I'M A 10TH SEAT. ARE YOU SAYING I CAN PARTICIPA-' NO. Gotei 13 Category:Players Category:Rank Category:Lists Category:Captain Category:Lietenant Category:3rd Seat